


How To Say I'm Sorry

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [19]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Sonia became the protagonist after Hajime died idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: This is an AU where Nagito's plan in chapter one was to worked and he killed someone. I mean, I get confused sometimes with whether or not he was trying to kill or be killed but in this au he was trying to kill. It was Hajime, of course.Post Neo-World Program, Nagito and Hajime discuss his death.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	How To Say I'm Sorry

When Hajime was pulled out of the program by Sonia Nevermind he was confused as heck. It wasn't long before his memories of Izuru Kamukura and them themselves had come back. The second they both woke up they were confused and Hajime had spiraled out of control leaving Izuru to shrug helplessly at the Princess and allow themselves to be taken to the hospital.

Hajime woke up in the hospital a few days later significantly calmer with Mikan and Fuyuhiko hovering over him. He had listened silently the entire time as they explained the whole story. They told him about Izuru and the Ultimate Despairs, Izuru chiming in helpfully when they saw fit. They explained the Neo-World Program and the Killing Game and everything they learned there.

Hajime took it surprisingly well, learning he was the very first victim of the Killing Game. "I guess it couldn't have been helped," He had laughed, "How unfortunate. Well who did it? Who was the one who stabbed me?"

The two had hesitated, exchanging nervous looks before Fuyuhiko had decided "It's best you've heard from them yourself, um. . .we'll tell them you want to know and they'll come tell you when they're ready, okay? You just rest up and you'll be up and about in no time."

"Oh. . .alright then!" Hajime was trying to remain optimistic, "Hey, is Nagito up yet? Because he hasn't been by yet and um. . .we were getting to be pretty close friends back in the program."

The nurse and the yakuza exchange nervous looks. "U-Uh, he's around, yep. H-He woke up a-a couple days ago. H-He spends a lot of h-his time in his cottage, h-he seems to n-nervous to interact with anyone s-so I've been checking up and treating him there. I-I can tell him you want to see him, i-if you want." She offers.

Hajime smiles. "Could you? That would be great, thank you, Mikan."

"Uh, yeah, okay, I-I'll tell him right away then!" She squeaks before spinning around and darting out of the room. 

Fuyuhiko merely sighs, muttering: "Be careful, Hajime" before taking his leave as well.

-

Two days later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hajime had called, sitting up in his bed. Mikan said she'd discharge him tomorrow and send him to his cottage, to which the brunet was eagerly looking forward to.

The door slowly swung open and standing there in the doorway was an awkward-looking Nagito. His fluffy mop of hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail and he was holding some sort of phone in his mechanical hand.

He swallowed nervously before asking: "Um, Izuru or Hajime?"

Hajime smiled back at him. "Hajime. Please come in, sit!"

Komaeda slowly shut the door behind him before walking over and carefully seating himself bedside. 

". . .I'm glad to see you alright." He mutter.

"Same to you!" Hajime returned cheerfully, "I was so worried, no one was telling me much about you."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me or anything, you just focus on getting ready to start to-what was it Miss Nevermind said? Ah, making your future. She says we're the only ones who can decide our future."

Hajime leans back. "Making my future, huh? Wise words. I'll do just that. Anyways, why didn't you come see me right away?" He punched the white-haired boy's shoulder playfully, "I thought we were buddies."

Nagito stiffened. ". . .I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd want to see me, but. . .ah, anyways. . .I heard you were looking to talk to your killer. Did they come to you yet?"

Hajime shakes his head. "No, and I don't see why not. I just want to talk, I'm not really that mad."

". . .Ah. Anyways, I brought you something," He held out the phone to him, "It's footage of the first trial. . .your trial. It'll clear everything up surrounding your death but it left the execution out. Sorry. And don't worry, I got permission from your killer to show you."

Hajime took it, watching as Nagito stood up and turned towards the door. "Wait! Um, will you, uh, watch it with me?"

Komaeda hesitated for a second before firmly shaking his head. "Uh, no, I don't think that would be the best idea, um. . .I'll see you later, Hajime."

With that, he walked towards the door and disappeared. Having nothing better to do, Hajime turned on the phone and started watching the trial.

-

"You. You were the one who killed me."

Nagito was standing on the beach, watching the waves crash over each other. Having heard the accusation in the brunet's voice, he turned around to face him.

When Hajime saw that it was Nagito who killed him, saw his true colors, he was shocked and horrified. He couldn't believe the guy who had shown him around the island and introduced him to everyone, stuck by him and made him comfortable, was the one who had killed him for such absurd reasons. 

He didn't believe it at first. But he watched the way Nagito laughed and gasped behind his podium and Hajime was terrified. The awful combination of hope and despair swirling in Komaeda's eyes were enough to give him nightmares for weeks. This was not his Nagito. It couldn't have been!

But he watched the vote, watched as Nagito was confirmed guilty of his murder, watched as Nagito bid a cheerful goodbye to his classmates before happily walking into his execution. That's when the video had ended.

"So I did," Nagito agreed, "So have you come to hurt me, kill me? Get revenge on me for killing you?"

". . .You didn't really kill me," He mumbled back, "Of course I'm upset and you were terrifying in that trial, don't get me wrong, but. . .we're both still here. We're both still actually alive."

"That was just lucky," Komaeda argued, "When I killed you, it was supposed to be for good. What's there to stop me from finishing the job now when I can guarantee you won't come back?"

"You won't kill me," Hajime replies firmly, smiling slightly, "I'm the vessel of the Ultimate Hope. You kill me, you kill them."

Nagito cracked a slight smile. "I suppose you're right. But you'll never forgive me, how could you? I killed you so cruelly and it wasn't even for myself."

Hajime hesitated. ". . .True. But, I've been around the island. I see killers and victims learning to forgive each other and get along. They're all becoming friends. Who's to say we can't get along as well?"

Nagito frowned. "That probably wouldn't be a good idea." 

Hajime steps forward. "Why ever not? I told you earlier I wasn't really mad at my killer, and that applies to you. I know you're still a nice guy. You're still the same person from the beginning of the simulation, just a little bit crazier but I don't mind. I know you're going to be better, right?"

And then Hajime grinned real wide at him and Komaeda could swear his heart flutter. All he could think was _'I'm going to kiss you on the mouth, Hajime Hinata.'_

"Of course, whatever you want," He replied, "I owe you as much anyhow."

Hajime extends a hand for Komaeda to shake. Surprised, Nagito carefully places his human hand in his. 

Both of there hands are warm, and Komaeda's palm is a bit sweaty.

But Hajime doesn't mind, not at all, even when Nagito doesn't release it right away. 


End file.
